


Laundry Day

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does laundry, with Gabriel's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

"Nice job," Gabriel said, watching Sam squelch his way across the motel room. "You really wowed that wraith."

Sam peeled off his t-shirt and wrung it out in the bathtub. "I wasn't expecting to get called on account of rain." Slapping the t-shirt over the shower curtain rod, he wriggled out of his long-sleeve shirt and repeated the process. "I don't suppose you have any quarters for the laundromat."

Gabriel made a show of patting his pockets and then snapped his fingers, drying Sam's shirts. Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom, irked. "What about my jeans?"

"You haven't taken them off yet," Gabriel leered.

With a sigh, Sam plodded out of the bathroom and stood before Gabriel. "You want a show?" he asked. Gabriel made the universal "gimme" gesture and grinned.

"Fine," Sam huffed, toeing off his shoes. He knelt down and, hefting them up, placed them in Gabriel's lap. They dried instantly, as if Gabriel was a magic toaster oven. Damn smart-ass angelic powers.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tugged off his socks and threw them at Gabriel's head. They landed with a 'thwap,' curling around Gabriel's forehead until Gabriel shook them away. "You know how to turn a guy on," Gabriel drawled. "Sock tossing is the best foreplay."

Sam gave him his best 'I put up with your inanity because you're good in the sack' look. "You done?" he asked, playing with the button on his jeans. "'Cause I got all night."

Gabriel scoffed. "You'll be whining about chafing within ten minutes."

It was hard to argue with that logic. Chafing sucked.

Sam popped the button of his jeans and started to peel down the layer of wet denim that was clinging to his skin. Abruptly, the lights in the room flared and music of the "bow chicka wow wow" variety started playing. Sam just shot Gabriel an evil look. "Lose the music." He tilted his head, considering the play of the disco ball effect across Gabriel's features. "But keep the lights."

Gabriel pursed his lips, but the music stopped. Sam took off his jeans, fumbling slightly around his ankles, and Gabriel _giggled_.

"This," Sam said with mock severity, "is very. Serious. Business." One had to have a sense of humor with Gabriel, after all. He tossed his jeans past Gabriel and hooked a thumb in his briefs. "If you keep laughing, the whole thing's off."

Gabriel mimed zipping his lips and reached out a hand toward Sam's hip, but Sam swatted him away. "I can remove my own undergarments," he said with the most dignity he could muster when his cock was so obviously interested in going full-tilt straight ahead with the stripping. Sam caught a flash of amber light in Gabriel's eyes as he tugged the briefs down over his swelling cock, and then in an instant Gabriel tackled him to the bed.

"Ow," Sam complained, kicking the underwear off his feet. It changed to a drawn-out "Ooh," as Gabriel laved his neck, nipping the soft skin just above his collarbone. "Yeah," he said. "Keep doing that."

"Quiet," Gabriel chided. "Very Serious Business going on here." He drew a line of open-mouthed kisses down Sam's chest, then took Sam's nipple in his mouth and sucked. Sam arched his back and hissed, and fisted his hands in Gabriel's shirt.

"Too many clothes," he panted, and Gabriel obliged by simply making his ensemble disappear. Gabriel took the work out of the striptease, Sam thought blindly as Gabriel rubbed his dick against Sam's.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Gabriel teased. "What's the point in powers if you don't use them?"

"Sometimes," Sam said, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair, "anticipation is part of the fun."

Gabriel huffed and dropped his head down for a sloppy kiss. "I'm the _king_ of fun," he complained, strobing lights punctuating the proclamation. Sam bucked up into his grip and groaned thoroughly. An orgasm on the horizon, _and_ his laundry was done.

"Yeah," he smiled. "You really are."


End file.
